Let's play laser tag
by rosebud171
Summary: Numbuh's 1,3,4 and 7 have a day off from adult fighting, so what better way to spend it then play a fun game of laser tag? While playing Numbuh's 1's and 7's feelings grow more strongly toward eachother, are they ment to be? Read this fun fanfic and find out.
1. Chapter 1

There are no missions and no adult attacking today, so Numbuh's 1, 4, 3 and 7 play a friendly game of laser tag on their day off. This contains 1x7 and some 3x4 enjoy!

Numbuh 7 found herself in a snowy forest it was beautiful. She looked down at her clothes she wore a long sleeve white shirt and a white maxi skirt and she was in her bare feet. But the strange thing was she wasn't cold. Numbuh 7 looked up the sky she couldn't tell if it was day or night, it could be both. Numbuh 7's white clothes almost blended in with the falling snow, white really made her Latina/Hawaiian skin pop, it was just so eye catching she looked like an angel.

Numbuh 7 giggled as the snow fakes touch her face but someone was watching her it seem to be Numbuh 1 but he didn't look like himself. He stepped out of the cold shadows and shirked at her with his fangs showing. He was a spank happy vampire again!

"Numbuh 1 is that you"? Hailey asked shocked. "It is". He shirked. "Wait a minute you're a spank happy vampire again! Don't get to close or I'll stick you"! Numbuh 7 said picking up a long and sharp stick. Numbuh 1 just laughed with amusement. "Put that down little girl someone could get hurt". The vampire Numbuh 1 said lowering her stick. "Aw great not you to adults tell me that now you"? Numbuh 7 whined. "My dear you can't kill Spank Happy Vampires with sticks in the heart it only happens in movies". He grinned. "Are you gonna spank me"? She asked a bit terrified. "Of course not". He said. "Then what do you want"? She asked a little annoyed.

Numbuh 1 pulled her close which made her blush. "I'm going to tell you something and I want you to listen very carefully". He purred. They began to slow dance in the snow. "You're a very enchanting and clever girl. Your ability to fight is strong and untouchable and you are very stunning indeed". He purred. "Woah dude that's what you really think of me"? Numbuh 7 asked having the biggest shade of red/pink on her face. "Would I lie to you"? Numbuh 1 shirked. "No". Hailey said. "What's wrong bro"? Numbuh 7 asked noticing his sad face. "Hailey I need something from you". Numbuh 1 said. "What's that"? She asked slightly worried. When vampires say 'I need something' it usually means blood! "I need blood". Numbuh 1 whispered.

"Why"? She asked knowing it was a stupid question. "To live you won't feel a thing I'll hold you in my arms and keep you safe". Vampire Numbuh 1 purred. "I'm scared". Hailey cried. "Don't be this is a gift of new life and new abilities you can never do as a mortal". He said. "Well…..okay". Numbuh 7 said. "Stare into my eyes and feel nothing but the changes you're gonna be occurring. Fall into a deep sleep and let me drink you dry". Numbuh 1 said hypnotizing her. Hailey's body began to numb and her eyes felt like melted cheese, she fainted. Numbuh 1 picked her up and wrapped her up in his cape.

Nigel Spankulot found that soft spot on her feline neck. "Yes my babies grow and bite the pulse on sweet Numbuh 7's neck". Numbuh 1 said talking to his fangs. Nigel bit her and enjoyed the survey taste of her blood. 30 minutes later Numbuh 1 was finished drinking his lovely prey and now Numbuh 7 was a spank happy vampire. "You taste so yummy but yet so moist". Numbuh 1 grinned licking the left over blood off his lips. "Thank you master". Hailey Spankulot grinned. "Come my dear". He said taking her hand and flying up to a tree branch. They sat down and watched the moon and falling snow.

Numbuh 7 hugged him and whispered. "I vant this to last forever". She whispered in his vampy ear. All a sudden Hailey woke up it was a dream. "AAAH"! Numbuh 7 screamed. Hailey was sweaty all over and was panting like crazy. "What the heck was that"? Numbuh 7 asked herself then got interrupted by something in her stomach. "Oh I don't feel so good….clear the way"! Hailey said running toward the bathroom. Numbuh 7 threw up nonstop into the toilet she couldn't be getting the flu could she? "I don't know what that was but whatever it was it shaken my stomach into knots…..oh no not again"! Numbuh 7 said upchucking again. She swallowed the left overs, the kitty was still shaken up by that dream she had about her and Nigel.

What did this mean? Did she love Nigel this much? Or is it just something she ate? Numbuh 7 flushed the toilet and took a thermometer and stuck in her mouth. Numbuh 7 wanted to check to see if she had a fever or not. "It's normal thank goodness". Numbuh 7 said in relief. Hailey's jammy's were a blue long sleeve shirt that said 'Girls Rule' in colorful letters and her pj pants were sky blue with colorful spots. Numbuh 7 went down stairs to the kitchen. She wanted to get the taste of barf out of her mouth.

She got a few Oreo's and a glass of water. After her little midnight snack she went back to bed, as she walked to bed she tripped on one of her Living Dead Dolls. "Ah"! Numbuh 7 yelped at its appearance in the dark. The doll was green, bald and had a ripped up red dress. Hailey put the creepy doll back on her dresser. Numbuh 7 had always liked the Living Dead Dolls Series most girls her age would be into Barbie's, Bratz or Rainbow Monkeys but not Hailey. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand it read 5:30 am. Wonder what lives in store for her tomorrow morning.

Hours later it was 9 am Hailey rolled out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning Hailey". Her mom said making chocolate chip pancakes. "Brush your hair sissy you look like a lion". Mia said giggling. Mia was right Numbuh 7 had crazy bed head. After breakfast Hailey brushed her crazy mane of bed head and got dressed. At 12 noon Numbuh 7 headed down to the tree house with 20 dollars in her pocket. The reason being is because her and her friends going to play laser tag at Q-zar there playing 2 games.

"Hey guys". Hailey said. "Hi Numbuh 7". Numbuh 3 said. "You guys excited about laser tag"? Numbuh 7 asked. "Heck yeah"! Numbuh 4 grinned. "Where's Numbuh 1"? Numbuh 7 asked. "He's working on something from Moon Base he'll be out in a minute". Numbuh 3 said. Everyone else was busy so it's just the 4 of them. "Alright team are we ready"? He asked. "Yeah"! They all shouted in enjoyment. "Does everyone have at least 20 dollars"? Numbuh 1 asked. "Got it"! Numbuh 3 said. "Me too"! Numbuh 4 said. "So do I"! Numbuh 7 said. "We're playing 2 games and we're having pizza for lunch is that clear"? Numbuh 1 asked. "Yes"! They said.

"Alright then Kids Next Door let's go"! Numbuh 1 said to everyone. Everyone headed to the Cool Bus and decided if they were gonna do teams or not. "Should we be on teams"? Numbuh 7 asked. "Yeah that's a great idea". Numbuh 1 smiled. Hailey just blushed which was unusual. "Let's do boys vs girls"! Numbuh 3 said. "Sweet! Me and Numbuh 1 could be the boys team and Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 7 could be the girls team"! Numbuh 4 said. "You cruddy girls are going down"! Numbuh 4 shirked. "We'll see about that me and Hailey are gonna kick your butts"! Numbuh 3 shirked. "Yeah you boys don't know squat about laser tag"! Numbuh 7 grinned. "Well, well, I'll have you know I know a few things about laser combat so I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you". Numbuh 1 shirked. "You wish". Hailey shirked. They finally arrived once there they went into a small dark room with two sitting bars (I don't know what their called). Nigel and Wally sat in the green one and Kuki and Hailey sat in the orange one (They say it's red but for me it look's orange). They watched video on how to play and what to do with an orange alien explaining everything.

After that they went to a room to put on their vests and load up there laser guns. "Hey we got nick names. Ooooh I'm Candy Girl what's your nick name Numbuh 4"? Numbuh 3 asked. "….Elmo". He said embarrassed. Everyone cracked up laughing at Numbuh 4's nick name. "I'm Super Man what's your Numbuh 7"? Numbuh 1 asked. "Dude". She said. "Figure's". He grinned. "Alright kids line up to load up your laser guns". An employee said. After their guns were filled up it was time to play. "Have fun". The employee said again. "Ready to kick some boy butt Numbuh 3"? Numbuh 7 grinned. "Heck yeah I'm gonna laser them to death"! Numbuh 3 said excited. "But I'm kinda scared". She said. "Why"? Numbuh 7 asked.

"Because it's in the dark and we can't see where were going". Kuki said nervous. "Don't worry anything you hear like music or weird noises are all a part of the game. Nothing's gonna hurt you I promise". Hailey smiled comforting the nervous girl. "Thanks Numbuh 7". Numbuh 3 said better. With Numbuh's 1 and 4 they were talking before the game starts. "Ready to beat those girly girls"? Numbuh 4 asked excited. "You bet". Numbuh 1 said excited. "Hey mate"? Wally asked. "Yes Numbuh 4"? Nigel asked.

"What's the deal with you and Numbuh 7"? He asked. "What do you mean"? Numbuh 1 asked blushing. "Well it's like you're in lov-…..holy crud you're in love with her"! Numbuh 4 shirked. "I…I uh….I don't know what you're talking about"! Numbuh 1 said blushing even harder. "I'm Numbuh 1 and I think Numbuh 7 is the prettiest, cutest and most beautiful Hello Kitty that ever lived"! Numbuh 4 teased. "Stop it"! Numbuh 1 said mad. "I wanna kiss her on the mouth and I wanna taste her tongue and I wanna"! Numbuh 4 said but got cut off. Numbuh 1 hammered his head (like in Operation B.R.E.I.F.). "Don't tell her I like her that way or anyone else understand"? Numbuh 1 growled. "But what about Lizzie"? Numbuh 4 asked.

"…..I don't know I'm caught in the middle". Numbuh 1 said unsure. "LET THE GAMES BEGIN"! The loud speaker said. "Let's go kick some cruddy girl butt". Numbuh 4 shirked. Numbuh 1 nodded in approval while shirking.

End of chapter 1 like it so far? Soon toon for more ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Numbuh 3 where are ya? Come out come out where ever you are I won't hurt ya". Numbuh 4 shirked. Numbuh 4 turned and saw Numbuh 3. "Got ya"! He said shooting his laser gun at her. He shot 4 lasers at her. "Hey no fair"! Numbuh 3 pouted. Numbuh 3 shot 2 lasers at him. "What was that"? Numbuh 4 grinned. "That's called mad lasers". Numbuh 3 giggled. "What"? Numbuh 4 asked confused. "You made me mad so I shot you will lasers". She smiled. "…..Okay". He said speechless. Numbuh 3 ran away giggling. "Get back here"! Numbuh 4 grinned. "Can't catch me can't catch me"! Numbuh 3 taunted.

"Oh I'm gonna catch ya and when I do your laser meat"! Numbuh 4 taunted. With Hailey she had her laser gun close to her and kept an eye out but all of a sudden a great force shoved her against the wall. It was Numbuh 1 shirking evilly. "Got ya kitty cat". He shirked then shot her with his laser gun. Numbuh 1 tried to shot her again but was out of ammo.

"Oh come on"! Numbuh 1 said frustrated. "Oh I beg to differ dude". Numbuh 7 shirked then shot 2 lasers at him. Numbuh 7 got the upper hand and pinned Nigel against to the floor. Numbuh 1 looked at her amused yet surprised as he looked her blending in with the glow in the dark and neon lights Nigel thought. 'She's so beautiful…Numbuh 1 stop it! You have a girlfriend and that's Lizze! Still her tail swaying from side to side is too cute….knock it off'! Numbuh 1 thought. "I learned this in Sector C.A.T. never let your opponent get to you. Wet willy oooooohhh". Numbuh 7 said putting her finger in her mouth and sticking it deep in Nigel's right ear.

Numbuh 7 got off him and ran. "Oh ewwww grossssss Numbuh 7! I'm gonna get you for that"! Numbuh 1 yelled playfully while rubbing the spit off his ear. "Come and get me then chicken boy bawk! Ba-ba-ba-bawk"! Numbuh 7 laughing while making chicken noises. 'Oh she's so gonna get it'. He grinned. Numbuh 7 hid behind a wall and giggled like a baby hyena. After Numbuh 1 charged up his laser gun he searched for Numbuh 7. Numbuh 1 was like a hungry wild cat looking for his prey. "Numbuh 7 I'm coming for you and I'll make you pay for giving me a wet willy". He shirked evilly. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty". Numbuh 1 sang mockingly.

Numbuh 7 heard Numbuh 1 and got kinda nervous. She thought to herself. 'He's so cute and really handsome…wait a minute what am I saying? Numbuh 1's just my friend I'm not even old enough to date boys. Holy Crud his accent sounds really amazing and super-hot….Hailey stop thinking like this'! Numbuh 7 thought. Numbuh 7 then tripped which caused Nigel to see her. "I got ya now"! He said shooting lasers at her.

"Nice shot baldy". Numbuh 7 grinned. "Oh baldy clever I've never heard of that one before…..seriously I never have". Numbuh 1 said. "Well now you did". Hailey grinned. After 20 minutes of laser tag the boys won. They got lunch which was cheese and pepperoni pizza and to drink they got sodas. "That was awesome I can't wait for round 2"! Numbuh 4 said excited. "Me too but this time me and Hailey are gonna kick your boy butts"! Numbuh 3 shirked. Everyone seemed surprised at Numbuh 3 this was unusual for Numbuh 3 to act like this.

I guess when you play laser tag you become a whole new person….well only when you're playing. "What"? Numbuh 3 asked. "Well somebody likes to play laser tag don't we"? Numbuh 1 grinned. Numbuh 3 giggled and then asked. "Numbuh 1 can I talk to you for a minute please"? Kuki asked. "Sure". Numbuh 1 said. They got up and went to the front. "What is it you wanna talk to me about"? Numbuh 1 asked. "Am I worth saving"? Numbuh 3 asked. Numbuh 1 was really surprised by that question. "What? Why would you ask something like that"?! Numbuh 1 asked surprised. "Well because I had a dream where I was fighting for my life and I felt like you guys were fed up and annoyed with me that you didn't even bother to save me. I know I'm can be annoying and careless most of the time but I try really I do". Numbuh 3 said.

Numbuh 1 was caught off guard by this he knows Kuki can be ditsy and an airhead but that doesn't mean she's not worth anything. *Sigh* Numbuh 3 I know you can be an airhead and ditsy but we love you anyway. You're a great friend and valuable member of the team don't forget that". Numbuh 1 said pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you Nigel". Numbuh 3 smiled. "You're welcome". Numbuh 1 smiled. "I have one more question to ask". Numbuh 3 said. "What"? He asked. "Do you like it when Numbuh 7's tail sway's from side to side"? Numbuh 3 grinned.

"Well as a matter of fact-wait! How did you know that"? Numbuh 1 asked turning pink. "Have you been spying on me"?! Numbuh 1 asked. *Giggles* No silly that part was in my dream. Do you have a crush on Numbuh 7"? Numbuh 3 grinned. "Ummmm…maybe". Numbuh 1 said with his candy apple red face. "Ooooh that's sooooo cute and so sweet Hailey's a really pretty cat and she seems like a great girlfriend". Numbuh 3 smiled. "Don't tell her only you and Numbuh 4 know". Nigel said. "But what about Lizzie though"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"I don't know…..but". Numbuh 1 said but got cut off. "Hey what's up"? Numbuh 7 asked. "Oh uh hahaha nothing just talking". Numbuh 1 said rubbing the back of his neck and blushed. "Ready for round 2"? Numbuh 7 grinned. "You bet come on Numbuh 1"! Numbuh 3 said happy. "Ready for another round"? Numbuh 7 shirked. "Oh yeah but I swear I'll make you regret ever giving me that wet willy". Numbuh 1 shirked.

"Oooh I'm so scared what cha gonna do give me an atomic wedgie"? Numbuh 7 taunted. "You'll see I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise hehehe". Numbuh 1 grinned which made Hailey kinda nervous. Everyone headed back in the dark yet bright arena for round 2. Numbuh 7 got nervous when Nigel said 'I wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise'. That could mean something very wrong or scary. "Are you okay"? Numbuh 3 asked. "Yeah I guess". Numbuh 7 smiled somewhat. "You don't look okay. Did someone say something that hurt your feelings"? Numbuh 3 asked. "No but I think Numbuh 1 maybe too into this game". Numbuh 7 said.

"What do you mean"? Numbuh 3 asked. "Well I gave him a wet willy just for the fun of it not to be a bully. And I think he might get me really hard for that". Numbuh 7 said a little worried. "Maybe he didn't mean it". Numbuh 3 said. "He seemed pretty convincing". Hailey said unsure. "Don't worry usually when Numbuh 1 says things weird he usually doesn't mean it. But if he does try to get ya I won't let him. I'll pull out my mad lasers hahahha"! Numbuh 3 giggled. Numbuh 7 just laughed at Numbuh 3.

"THE GAME HAS BEGUN"! The loud speaker said. "Time to kick some boy butt"! Numbuh 7 grinned playfully. "Got that right". Numbuh 3 grinned. Round 2 has begun, Numbuh 7 was still nervous about what Nigel said. Plus she's still trying to figure out what her crazy freaky dream was trying to tell her. Hailey's feelings had grown more stronger toward Numbuh 1 and really hates how Lizzie treats him, he doesn't deserve that no one does. 'He just looks so lonely maybe that's what my freaky dream's telling me'. Numbuh 7 thought. 'Numbuh 1 deserves better, if Lizzie can't see what a great kid Nigel is. Then she doesn't deserve him'. Hailey thought.

"Oh Numbuh 7". Numbuh 1 called out. 'Oh crud'! Numbuh 7 thought scared. "I'm coming to get you and when I find you your mine". Numbuh 1 said evilly. Numbuh 7 then tripped causing Numbuh 1 to find her again. "There you are you little sneak". Numbuh 1 shirked. Numbuh 1 picked her up by her shrug and held her against the wall. "You're gonna regret giving me that wet willy". Numbuh 1 shirked. "What are you gonna do"? Numbuh 7 asked timid. "This". Numbuh 1 grinned then tickled her.

Numbuh 7 laughed as Numbuh 1 tickled her tummy, Numbuh 1 was amused her laugh was adorable, turns out the surprise was tickling her. "Nigel, Nigel stop please"! Numbuh 7 laughed. Numbuh 7 shot him with her laser gun to make him stop. "Now we're even". Numbuh 1 grinned. Numbuh 7 shot him again with 3 lasers. "No now we're even". Numbuh 7 grinned. "Oh that's it come here you"! Numbuh 1 shirked playfully. Hailey ran away laughing, Numbuh 1 smiled it was nice to see her smile and laugh she was so cute with Lizzie he's never felt like this before.

Could Numbuh 7 be the one? Meanwhile with Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3, Kuki spotted Wally just standing there. She giggled then got an idea, Numbuh 3 was gonna pounce on him and shoot him like there was no tomorrow. 'Here I come Numbuh 4'. She thought as gave Cheshire Cat shirk. Numbuh 3 was a like a hungry lioness and Numbuh 4 was a tasty gazelle. Without warning poor Numbuh 4 was tackled by the wild Numbuh 3.

"Hey get off me you crazy shelia"! Numbuh 4 shouted as he wiggled like a worm from under her. "Okay right after this hahaha"! Numbuh 3 said shooting him with 4 lasers. "My mad lasers strike again"! Numbuh 3 playfully grinned. "You're kinda sexy when you play laser tag". Numbuh 4 grinned. Numbuh 3 blush bright red like an apple. "Thanks Wally". Numbuh 3 blushed. Numbuh 4 tried to shoot her with his laser gun but he was out of ammo. "You've gonna be kidding"! Numbuh 4 shouted stomping his foot.

Numbuh 3 shot him again with her laser gun, Kuki ran away laughing like a mad scientist Numbuh 4 ran after her. 20 minutes later the girls team won and it was time to go home. "Man that was so much fun"! Numbuh 4 shouted happily. "Yeah we should do that again sometimes"! Numbuh 3 said happy. "That was pretty fun, I was on fire! I was like a q-zar pro! I bet I can beat you guys the next time we play"! Numbuh 1 grinned. "Okay dude calm your British cajonas we're not playing anymore". Numbuh 7 grinned.

Numbuh's 3 and 4 immediately cracked up laughing while Numbuh 1 had a what the heck face. "Yeah Numbuh 1 calm your British cajonas"! Numbuh 4 laughed slapping Nigel on the back then literally rolled on the floor laughing. "Or else it might fall off"! Numbuh 3 laughed then joined Numbuh 4 on the floor laughing. Numbuh 1 did think it was pretty funny but he kept all of his laughter in. "You wanna know what cajonas means"? Numbuh 7 grinned. "What"? Numbuh 3 asked. Once they knew what it meant Kuki and Wally were laughing even harder. Numbuh 1 was embarrassed yet amused.

"Sorry that was wrong, I was only joking". Hailey said sorry. "It's alright it was funny even if it was inappropriate". Numbuh 1 smiled. "Say um Hailey did I say something that made you uncomfortable in the slightest way"? Nigel asked. "Well you did kinda, when you said I wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise". She said air quoting the last part. "Oh no I'm so sorry I didn't mean to put you in that situation". He said making Hailey feel better. "Um do you know Spanish"? Numbuh 1 asked wanting to change the subject.

"Very little I only a few words, a couple sentences, and one song lyric". Numbuh 7 said. "You know something"? Numbuh 1 asked. "Hm"? Numbuh 7 asked. "Your weird but your pretty cool and funny you know that"? Numbuh 1 asked. "Do you mean weird in a good way"? Hailey asked. "Of course I would never call you that to be mean". Nigel smiled. "Thanks that means a lot to me". Numbuh 7 smiled. "You're welcome". He smiled. After they got back from Q-zar Hailey felt happy about what Nigel said. She begin to feel loved when she's with him but he's with Lizzie, she didn't wanna get between them and ruin everything.

THE END like it? Oh cajonas means balls in Spanish XD I thought it meant butt, I didn't know that until my Dad told me XD Since I wanna keep it PG Hailey was trying to say 'Calm your British butt' and not balls. But I hoped you enjoyed it


End file.
